


Deck the Halls with Lots of Challah

by 22_Ti



Series: Major Follies [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Jewish Character, G-Major Mitchell, Halloween, Hanukkah, Holiday, Jewish, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Identity, Jewish!Beca, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Latkes, Rituals, Thanksgiving, Traditions, guinea pig, sufganiyot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Chloe is a complete holiday fiend, and Christmas is her favorite one of all. Beca, not so much. This tale takes a trip through how Bechloe meets and end up blending their customs and traditions. Oh does Chloe have so much to learn. Happy Chrismukkah!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Major Follies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621072
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Deck the Halls with Lots of Challah

**Author's Note:**

> After our wonderful community gave us a bounty of Pitchmas fics, I decided to try my hand at a Hanukkah one. The lead-up is lengthy to build the characters and the Bechloe relationship. Please be gentle as I certainly am not Jewish and depended a great deal on friends and Google to get this right. A special thanks to Legs and secretnerd18 for your help. It's amazing what you can manage in three days with just a little help from your friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I also wrote this super quickly. All errors are mine and mine alone.

Beca peeked into the large wire cage. “Major,” she said in a sing-songy voice. “Wakey, wakey. It’s time to get dressed before Auntie Stacie gets here.” When there was no movement, she dipped her hand into the shredded paper and gently grasped the sleepy guinea pig to lift him out of the enclosure. “Auntie Stacie says if we both go to PetOber fest in costume, she’ll buy my beer for a month. Mommy’s thirsty.”

She moved the small creature to the table where his costume awaited - a custom-fitted, black faux leather jacket, green and silver Slytherin scarf, and tiny shades. He was amazingly compliant as she had a few other clothes for him that helped when she took him out in the chilly New York City weather and for when friends came over. He was the best-dressed guinea pig in town.

Beca pulled out a small wicker basket from the hall closet and lined it with soft fleece and guinea pig bedding. As she put Major into the basket, he snuggled down into the cloth pellets. She buzzed Stacie in the downstairs door and quickly donned her own jacket, scarf, and shades. Needless to say, she’d been planning this since Stacie started pestering her to go to PetTober Fest.

Stacie immediately rolled her eyes when she came in and saw how Beca and Major were dressed. “The costume contests are for the animals, not the owners.”

“But it’s custom-made. We match.”

When Beca went to put Major back into the basket, Stacie immediately began to laugh. In fact, the longer she looked at the matching pair, the more hysterical she got. “But there’s one problem. Major does NOT look badass in a basket. Nerd.”

* * *

The two friends and their rodent companion took the fifteen-minute walk to the park where PetTober Fest was. Since Stacie wouldn’t let Beca bring Major’s basket, she’d taken off his jacket, put on his harness, and slipped his jacket back on over the harness. During the walk, she kept him in her pocket, but after they paid their entry fee, she put him on her shoulder where he liked to ride. The leash and harness kept him from making a break for it.

There were all types of pets, mostly dogs, with their owners. They saw a few surprisingly calm, leashed cats and even an iguana or two. But judging by the reactions of children and adults alike, leashed guinea pigs were non-existent, especially ones who matched their owners.

Stacie and Beca roamed the festival, munching on stick food, and frequently stopping so kids could pet and take pics with Major. The booths were interesting and sold lots of pet-related swag and provided much needed pet-care information. Without warning, Stacie stopped and put her arm out in front of Beca’s chest, much like a mother would do to a child when hitting the brakes a bit too hard.

“Dude!” Beca grabbed Major before he fell off her shoulder. “What’s your malfunction?”

Stacie’s eyes were locked on a booth the next row over. She motioned to a woman standing at the end of the table, bent over a small dog. Beca’s mouth dropped open as they oogled an extremely (read drop dead) gorgeous redhead dressed in a white lab coat.

“Wow,” they both exclaimed almost simultaneously.

“Dibs!” Stacie’s hand shot up.

Her shorter friend poked her in the ribs. “You can’t call dibs on a woman.”

“Can, too,” Stacie whined.

Beca shook her head, already running through ways she could use Major to her advantage. “How about you let the woman decide.” Beca made sure Major’s costume was straight and the shades over his eyes then pulled her own shades down.

The pair of friends began to make their way over to the booth where the redhead was. The woman appeared to be a veterinarian, as evidenced by the stethoscope around her neck. She had on green scrubs with ghosts under her lab coat and a pumpkin painted on one cheek.

As Beca and Stacie approached, she lifted the Corgi she’d been handling and placed it on the ground next to its owner’s feet. When she stood up, her eyes immediately went to Major, who was sitting on Beca’s shoulder. The vet gave a short squeal before clamping her hand over her mouth. She then looked at Beca and back at Major. “That is the most adorable thing I’ve seen all day.”

“Pshaw,” Beca scoffed. “Not adorable. Badass.”

Stacie shoved Beca and said, “Hey, that’s my line.” She looked at the vet and pointed her thumb at her friend. “This one wanted to bring him in a little wicker basket.”

The redhead held out her cupped hands and questioned Beca with her eyes. Beca got Major from her shoulder and placed him in the vet’s hands. After snuggling the guinea pig to her face a few moments, she gently placed him on the table. She waved one then another wand over the tiny animal. When neither wand alterted to a chip, the vet looked at Beca.

“Ma’am, we are running a pet microchipping service today. For just a ten-dollar donation to the local shelter, we can chip your little feller here in case he ever gets lost.”

“He doesn’t get out of the house alone much,” Beca laughed. “But sure, as long as he’s large enough.” She took Major’s jacket off then began to fill out the slip of paper the vet pushed towards her. She averted her eyes so she wouldn’t see the needle as Major had never even had a vaccination. His short, high pitched squeal of discomfort was painful for Beca to hear but quickly forgotten by the guinea pig.

“All done,” the vet chirped as she handed the guinea pig back to be redressed by his mom. She collected the form and made a few notations so she could give Beca’s registration portion to her. “G-major. What a cute name. Are you a musician?”

“Something like that.” Beca’s earlier bravado had faded now that she was close to the vet and was able to see how stunningly beautiful she was.

“Well, Beca Mitchell, I’m Dr. Chloe Beale.” She extended her hand.

Beca couldn’t help but realize how soft Dr. Beale’s hands were as she gave a short, nervous handshake. “Nice to meet you, Doc.” She managed a shy smile.

“Take care of G-major, okay? Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Beca walked over to where Stacie was waiting for her. “Well?”

The brunette looked up at her friend. “Huh?”

“The hot vet. Did you get her number?” Beca shook her head. “Why not?” Her shorter friend simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

The pair visited all the vendors and were looking at their brochure to see what else was happening. Stacie poked her finger on an entry. “Look! The pet parade and costume contest start in twenty minutes. You should enter. Even if you don’t win, the kids will get a kick out of Major.”

After considering the option for a moment, Beca agreed she and Major would see if they could snag a prize. After filling out the registration form and being assigned a pet-category, Beca and Major lined up. They marched down the street lined with people, pausing and posing for the crowd and the judges.

Stacie met her at the end of the route about the time Beca was tucking Major into her jacket pocket. “I’m afraid this might be his limit, Stace.” Her friend convinced her to stay until the announcement of the contest winners. Meanwhile, Beca meandered back over and found a food stand selling cheese dogs that were like corn dogs but with a hunk of cheese rather than a weenie. The friends then strolled back towards the judges' table to wait for the results.

Imagine Beca’s surprise, when she and Major not only won the small animal category but the overall grand champion as well. The matching pair posed for pictures with the PetOber Fest sponsors and the runner-ups. While she was taking pictures, her phone started incessantly buzzing in her back pocket. When she finally got a chance to check the messages came in while she and Major were getting their picture taken, she broke out in a huge smile.

[Unknown: WTG G-Major Mitchell]  
[Unknown: I am proud of you!]  
[Unknown: I got your mom’s number from your microchip registration card]

Beca saved the vet’s number into her phone as she tried to decide what to say.

[G-Major’s Mom: Hey Dr. Beale]  
[G-Major’s Mom: We’re famous now! Just think – you knew us when…]  
[Hot Vet: I heard the announcement. Congrats]  
[Hot Vet: This calls for a celebration, don’t you think?]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Yeah, we are headed home for a victory meal of bell pepper, Romaine, and pellets]  
[Hot Vet: Yum!]  
[Hot Vet: How about for mom?]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Probably take out since my fur is too flammable for me to cook]  
[Hot Vet: Major, hand your mom the phone, please?]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Beca here]  
[Hot Vet: So how about it? Would you like to meet me for a quick bite to eat in a bit?]

Beca stared at her phone as she began to freak just a bit. She’d forgotten to get the vet’s number at the booth and was going to try to find her in the crowd after the pet parade. Yet, Dr. Beale had texted _her._ Wait, not only did she text her, she asked her out. And Beca was making her wait.

[G-Major’s Mom: Sorry about that]  
[Hot Vet: Whew, thought you had ghosted me already!]  
[G-Major’s Mom: I’d love to meet up. I need to get Major home. I’m sure he’s exhausted.]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Being a celeb is hard work.]  
[Hot Vet: I can drive you home if you want.]

Beca explained that she and Stacie walked since she didn’t live far. Dr. Beale said her clinic was close to Beca’s apartment, and she had to put up the micro-chip supplies anyway. They agreed on a time to meet at a hole-in-the-wall Chinese place not too far from the clinic and Beca’s apartment.

* * *

Stacie immediately caught Beca’s mood vibe when they were walking back. “Okay, short-stack. Spill the beans. Did you like earn a huge prize check with that top prize in the pet parade?”

“Nope, better.” Beca shook her head and didn’t offer anymore. She knew she would drive her friend insane.

“Ugggggh. Seriously, going to tickle you to death. Why are you so chipper?”

“Remember Dr. Beale? The vet you weren’t allowed to call dibs on?” Beca looked up at her friend as she kept walking. “Yeah, she pulled my number off Major’s chip registration and texted me.”

“Shut the front door.” Stacie jostled Beca before giving her a high five.

“And. We are going to grab dinner after I get Major settled.”

“Check you out. I’m impressed, Becs. Good job.”

* * *

The moderate outside temperature seemed to be holding lately, so Beca pulled on an old band t-shirt and one of her traditional flannel shirts. She swapped out the black leather jacket she’d worn to complement Major’s costume with a brown leather bomber jacket. After making sure she’d fed Major and dropped a few extra treat balls in his cage for his patience, Beca set off to the restaurant.

She hadn’t gotten a block from her house when she caught sight of a familiar redhead locking up a storefront. Not wanting to scare the vet, Beca stopped a few feet back. “Hey, doc, come here often?”

Slightly startled, Chloe flinched before turning around and recognizing Beca. She flashed a thousand-watt smile towards the brunette, causing warmth to shoot though Beca’s system. For lack of better words, the doctor was stunning.

“Actually, I opened the clinic only a few months ago. But since then, I suppose you could say often. I’m glad you decided to meet me.”

“Thanks for asking. Shall we, Dr. Beale?” Beca motioned to the restaurant that was only a few more blocks away.

“Call me Chloe. Please.”

* * *

Conversation between the two flowed smoothly and shifted back and forth freely. The talked about how long each had lived in the city, how they liked it, and work. Chloe said that she’d moved to NYC after her grandfather passed, leaving her a sizable amount of money. “I’ve always wanted to ‘be the boss.’” She made quote marks with her fingers. “After a great deal of thought and research, I bought the building that I’m currently in. There are two lower units and two uppers. I live upstairs for now and haven’t decided what to do with the other units. If my clinic takes off, I may expand.”

The vet explained the necessary rehab involved in preparing the lobby area, exam rooms, and a basic surgery suite. “The place is a work in progress.”

Beca leaned forward intently listening. “Have you ever thought about opening a grooming shop?” She asked. “I have a friend who’s a groomer and was looking into investing in a mobile truck. I think she got bogged down in red tape and is close to giving up.” After pondering, Chloe said she’d think about it and let Beca know.

“Enough about me. I want to know more about you. You mentioned music at PetOber Fest. What do you do?”

Beca had always been hesitant to talk about herself, but Chloe had shared so much, she wanted to give back. The feeling of obligation wasn’t there. For once, for Beca, she honestly wanted to share. “To be honest, ever since high school, I knew I wanted to work in the music industry. I always thought I would head to Los Angeles and hit it big right off the bat. Obviously, life didn’t end up that way for me.”

“My uncle knows this guy who works at this studio. The dude set me up with some short courses and a mentor to help me learn the industry. Simple things, but not ones you’d think of like the history of the industry and the evolving development of music, the basics of how to follow the money in the business, and marketing using the finer aspects of social media.” Beca explained how she was playing around in one of the mixing booths singing to and fiddling around with producing some of her original music. She hadn’t realized that the mentor had flipped the exterior audio-on switch in the booth and heard everything.

“When Luke came in, I was mortified and thought I’d messed up my chance. I mean, he only took me on as an intern as a favor to my uncle. But it was a paid position – enough to allow me to live in the tiny efficiency flat I have. He must have been super impressed with my work because I’m now working in the A&R department.”

“What’s A&R?” Beca was shocked that Chloe was still paying attention and seemed genuinely interested. She hadn’t realized she’d talked for so long and was embarrassed. Beca never talked that long and certainly not about herself. Yet, Chloe was waiting for an answer.

“Ummm, it stands for Artists and Repertoire. Some of my duties include scouting for talent as well as the artistic and commercial development for anyone I bring on board. I guess you can say I sort of act as a liaison between the artist and our record label.”

“Wow. I’m impressed.” When Beca realized Chloe’s eyes hadn’t left her face, she almost got distracted. The vet’s attention was intense.

The brunette’s face flushed. “It’s not all that. Oh, and Luke made me promise to work on developing my own music.” Beca’s eyes widened. She hadn’t meant to share all of that. That tidbit sort of spilled out of her mouth.

Chloe’s excitement level immediately ramped up several notches. “I’d love to hear your work sometime.” Her interest was genuine, and Beca was beginning to believe everything about this woman was bona fide.

Beca couldn’t help to give her a sideways grin as she told the redhead maybe but promised nothing.

* * *

After they’d both eaten all they could, the orders were split into take-out containers so that each woman could have part of both orders. The sharing of food had been natural, and neither had questioned when the other spooned food from each box onto her plate. Despite having only met that afternoon, the pair were acting like they had known each other much longer.

Since Chloe lived above her clinic, Beca naturally walked her to the door, resisting the urge to hold the redhead’s hand. “Beale’s Small Animal Clinic, eh? Do you treat guinea pigs?”

“Only if their name is G-Major and come in wearing a leather jacket, flying Slytherin colors, and sporting shades.”

Chloe’s words coaxed a smile out of Beca who finally reached out and gently grabbed the vet’s hand that wasn’t carrying take-out. “Tonight was nice, Chloe. You are easy to talk to.” She stopped, eyeing Chloe’s face to gauge her reaction. “Ummm, I’d like to see you again. That is if you want.”

The vet’s smile softened as she leaned over and pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek. “I want.” With that, she turned, unlocked the door beside the one to the clinic, relocked it and climbed the stairs to her unit.

Beca wasn’t sure if she was waiting to see the light come on in Chloe’s place to make sure she made it okay or if she needed to catch her breath. The kiss lingered on her cheek for quite some time.

* * *

Beca was home shortly after leaving Chloe at her place. She had checked the door to the vet’s office for their hours of operation and decided to press her luck.

[G-Major’s Mom: Just wanted to let you know I made it home.]  
[Hot Vet: Thanks.]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Hey… I noticed your clinic is closed on Sundays.]  
[Hot Vet: Yup]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Would you be interested in going to brunch?]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Or coffee, even?]  
[Hot Vet: Brunch sounds great.]  
[Hot Vet: I have two boarders, so I need to walk and feed first thing in the morning.]  
[Hot Vet: How about 10?]  
[G-Major’s Mom: Perfect! See you then.]

The brunette tossed her phone on the bed and took a quick shower. After pulling on her pajamas, she laid out her clothes for the morning and crawled into bed. Before dozing off, an idea came to her. Chloe was boarding dogs. The pooches had been cooped up all day today and probably needed more than a short walk in the morning. She made up her mind what to do then set her alarm a little early.

* * *

Having only two dogs, Chloe could walk them both herself. One was a curious ball-obsessed Dachshund while the other was a Beagle that loved to sniff everything along the way. The vet left earlier than usual to give the dogs an extra-long walk and get back in time for brunch with Beca. When she turned the corner to her clinic, she saw a familiar woman leaning against the wall, a disposable cup in each hand and a paper bag.

“I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee. Or if you drink coffee. So I got us hot chocolate instead.”

Chloe’s smile stretched across her face, making Beca melt. Again. “Beca! I thought we agreed on ten. I still have some things to do.”

“Oh, and I have muffins.” She held up the bag. “I thought your guests might enjoy the dog park more than we’d enjoy brunch. Stretch their legs some and play.”

“Oh my goodness. They’d love it. Zach here doesn’t go anywhere without his ball, as you can see. And Sally, well, she always loves to sniff out new places. Wow. This is so sweet of you. Are you sure?”

“Positive. Plus, these muffins are to die for.” Beca reached her hand out for one of the leashes and headed towards the dog park.

* * *

The women sat in the dog parking, enjoying watching Chloe’s two boarders romp and play with the other pets. Sometimes Zach would come over to have his ball thrown, but mostly he raced around playing keep-away with the other dogs.

“Thanks for doing this, Beca. I’m sure the dogs thank you, too.”

Beca wasn’t going to admit she wanted to spend more time with Chloe and thought that taking the dogs to the park would give her more time than a simple brunch. The ease she felt talking to Chloe was eerie, a new feeling for her as she typically was closed off and considered herself quite a private person. Something about Chloe – her radiant smile, the bright blue of her eyes, and the vibrant redness of her hair. And most importantly, her gentle and kind nature.

There had been a temporary but comfortable lull in the conversation when Chloe broke the silence with her sweet, quiet voice. “Becs?”

The nickname caught Beca off guard. Only Stacie ever called her that, but the feeling that the nickname invoked from Chloe was totally different. She tried to hide her grin and she looked at the vet. “Hmmm?”

“What are you doing Wednesday?”

“That’s actually Halloween, right?” When Chloe nodded, Beca continued. “Nothing that I know of.”

“I was thinking about staying in my scrubs and sitting out in front of the clinic after we close to pass out candy to the neighborhood kids. Would you like to join?”

Beca knew resistance was futile and quickly agreed to help. “Wait! Does this mean I have to dress up?” She gave a mock glare as if she hadn’t just dressed up the day before at PetOber Fest.

Chloe bit her lower lip. “I was kind of hoping you’d bring G-Major.”

“You know, he’s going to get a complex if you keep calling him by his full name,” Beca chuckled. “But yeah, we’ll both come. He has another costume, but there’s no way in hell I’m coming as a pineapple.”

* * *

When both dogs were sufficiently worn out, Chloe announced it time to go back to the clinic. Beca noticed Zach wasn’t pulling as hard on his leash, and Sally’s tongue was about to drag the ground. “I’d say they thoroughly enjoyed the park romp.” Chloe slipped her hand into Beca’s, causing little electric sparks to shoot up Beca’s arm.

After Chloe unlocked the clinic, she told Beca to bring Zach in and lock the door behind her. The brunette looked around the lobby as she followed Chloe back to the kennel area so she could give the dogs a long drink of water. “Wow. Did Halloween throw up in here?” The vet gave her a short squirt of water on the chest for the sarcastic comment.

“I’ll have you know, I love holidays and decorate for _every_ holiday. Wait until you see Christmas. I’m a beast when it comes to the red and white. As soon as Thanksgiving is over, boom! To heck with Black Friday shopping. I say Black Friday is time to decorate.” Since Beca could imagine Chloe going bonkers on the craziest American holiday on the books, she laughed.

Once the dogs had been watered and settled in their respective kennels, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and led her back to the lobby. She dug her hand into a pumpkin and pulled out two miniature candies, offering one to Beca who unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

“Despite sounding like a broken record, I had a great time today, Chloe. You have an energy about you that – well – I can’t explain. If you get tired of me bugging you, just let me know.” She again flashed her goofy sideways grin.

Chloe leaned forward and, rather than kissing Beca’s cheek this time, pressed her lips against Beca’s Neither woman broke the contact, both basking in the feel of the softness of the other. When the redhead finally pulled away, she said, “somehow, I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

* * *

Beca left work early on Wednesday to get Major dressed so she could help Chloe pass out candy. The guinea pig garnered a lot of attention, and much to Beca’s dismay, many selfies were requested. She had been pictured-out at the festival the previous weekend. Chloe had purchased an enormous bag of miniature chocolates with packaging that allowed her to staple a clinic business card. She would have passed out candy anyway but decided to take advantage of the holiday for some low-cost advertising for her business.

The weekend after Halloween, Beca decided to surprise Chloe and her employees with tacos for lunch. Saturdays were always so busy that few of the employees had an opportunity to eat. When she walked in, Beca immediately began to laugh. Gone were all the jack-o-lantern and black cat decorations, and the cardboard headstones. In their place were fall leaves, pumpkins, and pilgrims. The lobby was definitely Thanksgiving-ed out.

The vet was running slightly behind schedule, so Beca jotted her a quick note to put in the special bag which contained her favorite tacos. She told the front receptionist to make sure the rest of the food made it into the breakroom. The techs would wolf them down as time permitted.

Right after Halloween, Chloe hired another vet to help ease her load. Her free advertising at Halloween and word of mouth had substantially increased her business. Online reviews touted her ‘bedside manner’ and service, and business was booming. The additional doctor would allow her to continue to build her clinic and expand properly.

Now that she had time to research adding grooming services properly, she discovered that if structured correctly, a grooming add-on to her clinic would immediately pay for itself, especially since she owned the building free and clear. She texted Beca and asked her to have her friend contact her about possibly opening a salon in the upstairs unit across from her apartment.

[From G-Major’s Mom: I can do better than that. How about you join us for dinner tomorrow?]  
[From G-Major’s Mom: The groomer is my best friend, and she’s been dying to meet you properly.

* * *

Dinner went well and was successful not only as a best-friend introduction but also as a business meeting. Stacie brought her original business plans for the mobile clinic along with a copy of her license and that of her one helper. Stacie also brought her existing customer list, sealing the deal. Chloe agreed to a six-week trial run. Then they would reevaluate.

Beca and Chloe’s relationship began to blossom and evolve into something entirely new for Beca. She was developing feelings for Chloe that she’d not felt before. Describing how she couldn’t get enough of the redhead was complicated and sometimes confusing yet not at the same time. Despite having been dating only two months, their relationship turned to a more physical stage. Their lovemaking didn’t seem to be fueled by pure lust or desire. More like mutual admiration and caring. They sometimes spent the night together, finding that waking up next to the other was an indescribable comfort.

Both women had busy schedules yet always made time for the other. Whether it was learning their favorite color, what vegetables they didn’t like, what sports teams they love, the time they spent together was invaluable. Beca had never realized how happy another person could allow her to be.

Before either woman realized, Thanksgiving was upon them. Dr. Beale closed the clinic on Thursday and Friday but did post the emergency number (her cell) in case any of her customers needed her. She and Beca planned a mini-Thanksgiving dinner at her apartment because it was slightly larger than Beca’s. Chloe baked two Cornish hens, made stuffing and mashed potatoes from a box, and gravy from a package. Beca brought over a store-bought pumpkin pie and a can of cranberry sauce.

Despite the meal being small and mostly processed, it was tasty. What was important was the two women being together. Chloe proclaimed the next year would be Friendsgiving for her single employees and other friends who didn’t go home for the holidays. “I’m going all-out turkey mode!”

After they finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, Chloe and Beca were relaxing on the couch. “Hey, Becs.”

“Mmmm?” Beca ran her fingers up and down Chloe’s arm.

“Will you help me in the clinic tomorrow?”

Beca froze. “I thought you closed the clinic. Do you have boarders?”

“I did, and I do. But Stacie is helping with the boarders. Her grand opening is Saturday, and she’s still setting up.”

“So, what do you need help with?”

“Ummm, decorating?” Chloe innocently raised her eyebrows.

“Oh baby, I know it’s still technically a holiday – for crazy shoppers and all, but I’m on a deadline at work. I have until next Friday. I need to head into the studio.” Beca hoped this would buy her enough time. She hated fibbing but did _not_ want to decorate for Christmas. “If I didn’t have to take care of this, you know I would.

That answer seemed to satisfy Chloe, and Beca made a mental note to somehow make it up to her.

Beca didn’t dislike the spirit of Christmas in general, just the people and business who began to decorate before the Halloween candy was even off the shelves. She often found herself rolling her eyes when she passed a huge Santa display next to the sale on Halloween decorations. When her favorite radio station switched to Christmas music the first week in November, she quit listening to the radio and stuck to the music on her phone. Commercialism had crept into the Christmas traditions to the point of being ridiculous.

* * *

Sure enough, the next time Beca showed up at the clinic, conveniently the following Saturday afternoon, since she did have a deadline, Chloe’s business was floor to ceiling and wall to wall Christmas decorations. All the staff wore a different set of holiday scrubs. Even the receptionist was dressed as an elf.

“Oh, hi, Beca! Don’t you love it here?” She pointed to her reindeer antlers and sleigh bells. “These have to come off when a customer comes in – don’t want to scare any pets, you know. Anyway, Dr. Beale is in the office. Oh, there’s eggnog in the refrigerator.”

Beca gave a polite smile and went to find Chloe. The vet was engrossed with her computer screen, so Beca was able to stand at the office door and watch her for a bit. She had to admit that the ice skating Mrs. Santa Claus scrubs were adorable. The more time she spent around Chloe, the more she knew she was falling head over heels for the woman.

“Knock, knock,” she softly said so she wouldn’t startle the redhead. The second she looked up, Chloe’s trademark smile stretched across her face. Once again, Beca’s mind honed in on how deeply she was hooked on the vet. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

"Do you? The customers love it, and the staff can’t seem to get enough. We keep adding to the decorations every day. But the holiday music stays low to keep the distractions down.”

She stepped forward, and Beca met her in the middle for a long kiss. “Hi you,” she said gruffly.

“Hi back. I’ve missed you, Becs.”

“Same here. Which is why I’m here. G-Major wants you to come to his house for dinner. He’s volunteered my cooking.”

“Tell G-Major that I’d be happy to join you two. What do I need to bring?”

“Just yourself.”

Beca couldn’t help but chuckle at being surrounded by Christmas as she walked out the door. Because the clinic and spirit both belonged to Chloe, she somehow found this Christmas cheer a little less irritating.

* * *

If Beca had timed it right, the roast chicken would be perfectly rested not too long after Chloe arrived. She popped open a bottle of wine to let it breathe then sat the table. Hearing the light knock on her front door caused her heart to literally flutter. When she opened it, she gently grasped Chloe by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her towards her while passionately kissing her.

When they finally broke for air, Chloe gave another gasp as she looked around. “Beca! Your apartment! There’s not a decoration in the place, and it’s December twenty-first. Christmas is in _four_ days. I’m calling Dr. Sampson into work the full day tomorrow rather than his normal half day so I can decorate your _whole apartment!”_

“Please don’t, Chloe.” Beca began wringing her hands. “You are a cute elf and all, but I can do without the whole Christmas thing where I sleep.”

“Don’t tell me you are a grinch!” Chloe teasingly crossed her arms as she took off her coat.

“No, I’m a mensch.” Confusion crossed the redhead’s face as Beca chuckled. “Babe, Santa doesn’t visit Jews.”

Chloe’s mouth dropped open then closed like a trout just landed on the pier by a fisherman. “Jewish? You’re Jewish?”

Beca sheepishly shoved her hands in her pockets and scuffed the floor with her boot. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Why, of course, Becs.” Chloe hooked her arm through her girlfriend’s elbow. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I mean, I’m not kosher or anything, but the holy days are pretty important.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I thought I knew everything about you. But sweetie, this is an important part of who you are.”

Beca shrugged. “My mom and grandma raised me, and they were both Jewish. I have the basics of the traditions that I’ve held onto down; it’s been difficult to celebrate alone, though. I have Stacie who knows, but otherwise, it’s just me during the _Festival of Lights_.”

The redhead frowned. “Luckily, now you don’t have to be alone. Is this why you didn’t want to help me decorate the clinic on Black Friday?”

“Some of it, yeah, but I honestly did have a deadline to meet.”

Chloe sniffed the air. “Something smells good. What’s for dinner?”

“Roast chicken and veggies.”

And with that, the couple transitioned to dinner. Chloe didn’t seem upset that Beca hadn’t told her, just wondered why that was so.

* * *

During dinner, Chloe was quite full of questions about the traditions and cultures. Beca shook her head. “Better be glad you are so cute.”

Chloe waved her fork in the air. “Hey, a girl has a right to know about her girlfriend’s religious culture. Or I can depend on Google.”

“No!” Beca couldn’t stop her gasp. “Please don’t.” She poured the last of the wine into Chloe’s glass. “Okay, let’s start at the beginning, dating back to the late B.C. years, around 165 B.C. Hanukkah celebrates the victory of the Maccabees over the Syrian Greek army. The Jewish insistence in sticking to their rigorous rules of purity and impurity drove the rationalistic Greeks berserk. When plundering the Holy Temple, they destroyed or contaminated every jar of oil that they could get their hands on.”

“After defeating the Greeks, when the Jews went to rededicate the Holy Temple in Jerusalem and restore its menorah, there was only one vial of olive oil. The process of ritually blessing the oil took eight days. Having only one vial of blessed olive oil would only be enough to light the Temple lamp for one day. The miracle of Hanukkah is that one vial lasted for eight days, long enough for the High Priest to bless more oil.”

The main representation of this miracle is the lightening of the _hanukkiyah_ or more commonly referred to as the Hanukkah menorah. Each night of Hanukkah, we light candles and say a prayer or blessing. Much like Christmas is your favorite time of year, Hanukkah is mine. The season reminds of faith, family, friends, and community. There are so many traditions and customs this time of year.”

“I’m looking forward to learning more about Judaism, Becs.” Chloe scooted closer to the brunette.

Suddenly Beca became skittish. “Are you sure, Chloe? Are you really okay with this? It’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m ready to learn whatever you are willing to share.”

“Okay then, Hanukkah starts tomorrow, so your lessons will begin then. I have some preparations, so how about you come over around 4:00?”

* * *

Chloe was concerned that Beca was worried that she wasn’t on board with the whole Jewish situation. She didn’t want Beca to feel out of place or uncomfortable, especially in the clinic. Also, she wanted to show her support in the best way she knew how.

Once she made it home, she pulled up her employee directory and texted Freida, one of her vet techs to see if she was awake. When she said he was, Chloe called and explained what she wanted to see if Freida would be willing to help out on the clock, of course. Freida immediately agreed but refused the over-time.

“I’ll meet you in the clinic in the morning then. We can leave from there.”

* * *

_Night One of Hanukkah_

The next afternoon, Chloe arrived promptly at 4:00. The first order of business, as usual, was to greet Major. Beca chuckled as she heard a squeal over by the guinea pig’s cage. She had hoped Chloe would get the jokes. Major was sporting a tiny guinea pig sized yarmulke and a shirt that said _Let’s Get Lit_.

“This is so precious, Beca. You are quite creative!” Chloe had removed Major from his cage to give him kisses and take pictures. The pig was purring and chirping, showing his affection for the vet. After the pet had sufficient attention, Chloe put him back in his cage and showered her love on Beca.

Beca never decorated much for Hanukkah, instead chose to focus on customs. She used a stepstool to retrieve a large wooden box from the top of the hallway closet. Inside the padded wooden box, she carefully unwrapped the oilcloth that was threatening to fall apart. Beca lifted out an antique menorah and gently set it in front of the street-facing window of her apartment.

“How lovely,” Chloe cried. “Beca! Your menorah is gorgeous.”

The brunette’s smile was small but proud. “It’s is almost sixty years old and was made in what is now known as Isreal. Solid copper.” She wriggled the candlestick holders a bit. “I probably need to have some work on it, but I’m afraid to give this up, even if it’s to a repair shop.”

Chloe traced a Hebrew inscription. “Do you know what this says?”

“After eight years of Hebrew school, I would hope so. She moved her fingers across the inscription and read from right to left. _Ha'Nerot Halalu Kodesh Hem_. These candles are holy.” She tapped on the medal gracing the center of the menorah beneath the Shamash. “This represents the design of the olive oil jar from the miracle of Hanukkah.” She eased the menorah to its side to show Chloe the inscription on the bottom. _Hand_ _Made in Palestine, 1942, A.N. Oppenheim_. Beca explained her great-grandfather had the menorah specially made during World War II. “He died shortly after that, so my great-grandmother left what is now Isreal with my grandmother and settled here in the city.”

“Wow – an heirloom indeed. I see why you don’t want it out of your sight.” Chloe gently lifted the menorah back to upright.

Beca pulled two candles from a drawer under the table. She placed one in the far right candle holder as she explained that Hebrew is read from right to left as she had done with the inscription thus the position of the first night’s candle. She held the other in her right hand. “This is the _shamash_ , or helper candle, which goes here.” She slipped the candle into the center holder. “There are three blessings on the first night. I’ll say them in Hebrew then tell you what I said.” The brunette was still quite nervous performing this ritual with Chloe present. She had yet to convince herself that Chloe was interested in her religion.

 _“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah._ Praised are You, God, King of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights.”

 _“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim la’avoteinu bayamim hahem bazman hazeh._ Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors in those ancient days at this season.”

 _“Baruch atah adonai elohenu melech ha’olam, shehecheyanu, v’kiyimanu, v’higiyanu lazman hazeh._ Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who has given us life and sustained us and enabled us to reach this season. We only say the third blessing on this first night.”

Beca removed the shamash, lit it, and used that candle to light the first candle on the right before placing the shamash back in its place. She looked over at Chloe who was looking at her in awe. “Thank you for the translations, Beca. I’ve learned more about you in the last twenty-four hours than I have since Halloween. I’ve always found other cultures interesting, just never had a chance to be exposed.”

As Beca managed a small smile, she gave further explanation. “The menorah cannot be lit until after sundown and must stay lit for at least half an hour.”

“What next?” Chloe giggled and clapped her hands together. “Teach me, oh sensei.”

Beca next explained the tradition of two of the favorite Hanukkah foods. “These foods are fried in oil, symbolic of …?” She paused and looked at Chloe.

“The oil that lasted eight days!” The redhead was proud that she answered the question correctly. “Yay!”

* * *

“We are making hash browns and donuts?” Chloe knew her knowledge of Beca’s culture was limited, and she hadn’t had time to do adequate research because she’d only found out about it yesterday. She did have a secret source of information but hadn’t been able to learn a lot before getting to Beca’s.

“No,” Beca chuckled. “Today, we’ll make latkes, which are potato pancakes. Tomorrow, we will make sufganiyot. Yeah, I guess they are jelly donuts. But Grandma would swat my bottom if I called them that.”

On the kitchen island, Beca had laid out about a pound and a half of baking potatoes, half a yellow onion, an egg, some matzo meal, and chicken schmaltz. She also had some other tools such as a box grater and some cheesecloth. When Chloe asked what _schmaltz_ was, Beca explained it was rendered chicken fat she got from the kosher butcher her grandma always shopped at when she was alive. “I try to keep these traditions as, well, traditional as possible.”

She showed Chloe how to use the box grater to shred the potatoes and onions then use the cheesecloth to squeeze out as much liquid as possible. “Twist the cloth with the end of a wooden spoon to get more juice out. We are going to throw out the onion juice but keep the potato starch. Don’t ask me why,” Beca chuckled. The redhead was a good sport about cooking. She had all but insisted on doing as much as possible.

After the matzo meal, egg, and seasonings got mixed in with the potatoes and eggs, Beca began to heat the schmaltz in a large cast-iron pan. She showed Chloe how to form the round patties and to ease them into the grease. While Chloe was cooking the latkes, Beca arranged the cooling racks close to the stove. She then got out the applesauce and sour cream to put on the table with plates and forks.

Once all the potato pancakes were ready, Beca transferred them to a serving platter. “Not that we need the platter; they go pretty quickly.” She motioned to the table, indicating Chloe should take a seat. She shoveled two latkes on each of their individual plates and instructed the redhead to try one with sour cream and the other with applesauce. Chloe turned up her nose but tried it anyway.

“Oh. My. God,” the vet raved. “These are so good, Beca. Who would have thought hashbrowns and applesauce would go well together?”

“Latkes, Chloe, latkes.” The vet winked at her girlfriend to show she was teasing.

* * *

“This has been quite eye-opening. Thanks for letting me share this special evening with you.” Chloe was sitting on the couch, holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands with her feet tucked beneath her.

“There’s so much more.” Beca was pleased Chloe had reacted well thus far. “I’m trying to break you in slowly. There’s dreidel, gelt, and oh, presents! I almost forgot.” Beca jumped up and went to her bedroom. She returned with a medium-sized box wrapped in blue paper decorated with silver Star of David’s.

“Presents?” Chloe’s excitement was building. “But I didn’t bring you anything.”

“Giving’s not the point, Chlo. The reason is behind the gift. Just accept joyfully. I’ll try to stick to Grandma’s rules. _Beca, you know how I feel. One present a day._ ” She acted like she was mimicking her grandmother.

“Wait? What? A day? Or each day?” The redhead’s eyes grew large and round.

“Hanukkah is eight days, Chlo.” Beca grinned.

“You are telling me that this means eight days of lighting candles, eight days of yummy food, and eight days of presents?” When Beca nodded, Chloe shouted, “JACKPOT.”

The brunette shook her head and handed Chloe the box. “I don’t always stay traditional on this and may take them out of order. But night one gifts typically represent Jewish values and roots.” When Chloe ripped off the paper and opened the box, she found a small, simple wooden menorah, a set of candles, and some matches. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought if you wanted, I could go home with you tonight and light your first candle.”

Chloe’s smile was as warm as it usually was brilliant. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Beca made sure her candles were safely extinguished. Once Major was free of his yarmulke and t-shirt, the women headed across the street. When they got close enough to the clinic to see the front window, Beca froze. Chloe kept walking, unlocked the clinic door, flipped on the light, and motioned for Beca to join her.

The brunette slowly turned around, taking everything in. Half of the clinic had been transformed from Christmas-Wonderland to Hanukkah. The small snow village in the front window had been scooted over and now shared space with a tiny, silver, electric menorah which had the shamash and the first candle turned on. Shimmery blue Hanukkah garland with silver Star of David and dreidel cutouts lined half the window and the door frame on that half of the lobby.

The receptionist bar now had two tiny artificial trees – a traditional green tree with Christmas ornaments and a silver one with blue and purple foil swirls, and menorah, dreidel, and Star of David ornaments. There was a fiberboard sign between two chairs that had the headline _As Your Menorah Glows with Light May All Eight Days Be Warm & Bright._

Beca stopped turning and stared at Chloe. “But… how?” She questioned as her eyes teared up.

The redhead walked over and brushed the corners of Beca’s eyes to stop any tears. “You remember Freida, right? Last night after you told me you were Jewish, I called her. She took me on a whirlwind shopping trip to Party City this morning while she gave me some more crash course lessons in Hanukkah.”

The expression on Beca’s face must have shown her confusion. Chloe continued, “Freida is Jewish. I had to get up to your apartment, but she stayed down here to finish decorating and promised to bless and light the menorah after sundown.”

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s shoulder, burying her face in the redhead’s hair. “I wasn’t sure if my religion was okay with you. I was so worried.”

“I told you it was okay, silly!” The vet flipped off the electric menorah, and the couple headed upstairs to light hers.

* * *

_Night Two of Hanukkah_

The holiday season, regardless of what the celebration, was like molasses at Beca’s work. No artists wanted to work and employees were unmotivated. So the studio was closed until after the New Year which worked out for Beca so she could spend more time with Hanukkah celebrations and for the first time in her life, Christmas. Well, that’s not exactly true.

Through Grade Eight, Beca attended Jewish school where the curriculum included not only Jewish subjects and Hebrew but traditional subjects as well. However, the neighborhood in which she lived had several non-Jewish families with girls her age. Once when she was about ten, before the holiday break, she attended a sleepover at Jessica Smith’s house whose birthday was in mid-December.

Little Beca was in awe of Jessica’s house which was fully decked out for Christmas. Of particular interest was to her were the handmade, personalized stockings that hung on the mantle. While the other girls were excited to hear her stories of eight days of chocolate coins, jelly donuts, and presents, Beca couldn’t keep but thinking of Santa Claus, a mysterious man who visited all the children on Christmas Eve and gave them whatever presents they requested because they sat on his lap at a shopping mall and told him.

She went to sleep that night with visions of a jolly fat man coming down the chimney and stuffing a colorful stocking full of gelt, dreidels, and lots and lots of toys. When she got home the next day and asked her mother if they could hang stockings that year so Santa could visit, her mother said absolutely not. After asking why she couldn’t, Beca’s mother told her unequivocally that Santa didn’t visit Jews.

* * *

After Beca got dressed Monday morning and played with Major a while, she went across the street to the Beale Small Animal Clinic. She searched out Freida, who was wearing a festive headband with Star of David springy bobbers. The vet tech was kneeling with a retriever in the lobby, scratching her between the ears. When she felt Beca approach, she stood up. “Shalom,” Beca greeted. Freida dipped her head and returned the greeting.

“I wanted to thank you for helping Dr. Beale decorate the clinic for Hanukkah. It means so much to me.”

“To me as well,” Freida replied. “Since no other employer has done this for their Jewish workers, I didn’t hesitate when she asked. Did you know there are three of us here?” The expression on Beca’s face told the vet tech that she didn’t. “Yeah, almost half the staff. Also, the reaction from our customers has been amazing, particularly the Jewish ones.”

“I know I appreciate the efforts as well.”

“Love your shirt.” Beca had forgotten she’d donned a dinosaur shirt Stacie had bought her last year. The creature looked like a stegosaurus but with candles on its back. The print said _Menorasaurus._

“Thanks. Your scrubs are awesome, too.” Freida’s work clothes were blue with silver Star of David’s scattered around. “I’m off to find Dr. Beale. Chag Urim Sameach!”

“Chag Urim Sameach!”

* * *

The couple started night two at Chloe’s clinic, where Beca blessed and lit the two electronic candles there. Beca was concerned about leaving an open flame at Chloe’s place and she suggested she bring her menorah across the street. “I can do that?”

“Sure! Moving them after they once lit isn’t recommended. But nothing in tradition says you can’t bring yours over there.”

Once at Beca’s, they first blessed and lit Beca’s menorah then Chloe’s.

Day two cooking lessons were a bit more serious because sufganiyot were more tedious. “There are recipes which don’t require yeast,” Beca explained. “But, I think my grandma would turn over in her grave if she caught me taking the easy way out.”

“Do you normally cook this much during Hanukkah?” Chloe was impressed.

Beca shrugged. “Only if I’m going to the Community Center. Or when Stacie comes over.”

“Oh.” Chloe’s mouth formed that cute little circle. “Why hasn’t she come over then?”

“She’ll come with me to the center on Friday. That’s her favorite day. Plus, I think she wants to give us alone time.”

“That’s the sixth day, right?” Chloe asked after some mental calculations.

Beca nodded as she finished her mis en place. “I spend most of the day there baking. After the menorah lighting, everyone gets sufganiyot. We sing with the kids and play dreidel. It’s a great way to give back to the community.”

“So Hanukkah truly is all about family, friends, and community?”

Beca again nodded. As they prepared the dough, several places required a lengthy pause to allow the dough to rise. The time was used to educate Chloe about customs further. And open Chloe’s present.

“Night two gifts are related to self-care. If you don’t take care of yourself, you won’t be in any shape to take care of others. So this gift is in honor of the miracle of the lasting oil.” Chloe opened her present to find a set of essential oils that could be used in baths, massages, or in a warming container to release the comforting smells.

* * *

_Night Three of Hanukkah – Christmas Eve_

Hanukkah’s third night coincided with Christmas Eve. Because the next day was Christmas, Chloe insisted on Beca spending the night at her place. When she came over, Beca’s shirt sent Chloe into a fit of giggles again. There were three lines of text. Naughty, Nice, then Jewish – which had a checkmark beside it.

In addition to cooking latkes, Chloe made sugar cookies in shapes like Christmas Trees and Santa. Once the cookies had cooled, both women decorated them. Chloe laughed at Beca who had managed to get icing all over her face and clothes. She put a dab of green icing on the tip of Beca’s nose with her finger.

The brunette picked up a cookie and was about to take a huge bite when Chloe snatched it from her hand. “Beca! These cookies are for Santa.” She arranged them on a small plate and pointed to a short table next to the tree. “Put those there. I’ll bring him a glass of milk, too. Did you bring some hay from Major’s stash?”

“Yes, but I don’t see what hay has to do with anything.”

“It’s for the reindeer! Now for Santa’s letter.” She pushed paper and pen over to Beca.

Beca squinched her eyebrows together. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’ll dictate.” Beca rolled her eyes but picked up the pen anyway. “Dear Santa.” Chloe paused to let Beca write. “I left you some yummy cookies for your trip and hay for the reindeer. Have a safe trip back to the North Pole, and say hi to Mrs. Claus. Love, Beca and Chloe.”

“You’re silly,” Chloe said in response to Beca’s reaction after finishing the letter to Santa.

“So are you! Leaving cookies and a note for a make-believe man and magical reindeer.”

After Beca lit the candles for night three, she gave Chloe her present. “The third night of Hanukkah is about dreams. My grandma always said, ‘Dream big, and you will achieve big.’ You’ve told me how hard you’ve worked to get to where you are today in owning a clinic of your own. I think you have dreams part under control. But maybe this goes along with your dreams.” Chloe was tickled to find the gift certificate to her favorite scrubs store.

* * *

_Night Four of Hanukkah – Christmas Day_

“Beca, Beca,” Chloe was trying to shake her girlfriend awake. “Beca! Come on! Wake up!”

“No,” the brunette grumbled. “More sleep. Holiday. Bed.”

Chloe was on her hands and knees and was shaking Beca back and forth. “I. Said. Get. Up. It’s Christmas. Santa came.”

“Did he leave latkes?” Beca mumbled.

“No, but he left presents. Please get up.” Chloe had resorted to whining as she tugged on Beca’s sleep shirt.

Beca cracked one eye open and looked at the redhead. “What the _hell_ do you have on? You were naked when we went to sleep if I do recall.”

“These are my Christmas reindeer pajamas.” She lifted her foot onto the bed. “And I have reindeer slippers, too. Please get up.”

When Beca realized Chloe had abandoned her, guilt set in, and she crawled out of bed. She pulled on Chloe’s robe and padded into the living room. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she froze. Christmas was everywhere, even more than when they had gone to bed. “I now remember why I get so grumpy this time of year,” she quietly grumbled.

“Okay grinch. You get eight days. Give me this one.” Chloe handed her coffee as Beca took in all there was to see.

“Wait, is that Major?” Chloe nodded proudly. The guinea pig’s bedding was red and green shredded paper. He was wearing a red and white suit with a black belt like Santa Claus, complete with a little Santa hat. “What. Is. He. Wearing?”

“He’s a pretend Santa this year. Taking a job for extra money?” The inflection on her voice went up like she was asking a question.

Beca was silent until she finished her mug of coffee and got herself a refill. She realized she might be a bit unreasonable since she’d been exposing Chloe to her traditions for the last three nights, with five more to go. “Looks cute, Chlo. I can’t believe you brought him over here.” She walked over and pecked the redhead on the cheek. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Are you hungry? There are sausage pinwheels on the stove. Oh, shit. I forgot you don’t eat pork.”

Beca walked over and shoved a pinwheel in her mouth. “I told you already. I’m not kosher.”

“Whew. Anyway, the breakfast casserole should be ready by the time we open presents.”

Chloe had a smaller but live tree in the corner of her living room. There was a stack of wrapped gifts waiting to be opened. “Oh, you have a note from Santa and Rudolph. Want me to read it?”

“Sure,” Beca responded with a chuckle.

“Dear Beca and Chloe, Thanks so much for the yummy cookies and hay. Everyone left happy and with their bellies full. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. Love, Santa and Rudolph.”

“Glad he left a note. The bastard ate my cookies.”

Chloe mock-gasped. “That’s no way to talk about Santa. Anyway, come sit down. It’s finally your turn to open presents.”

The first box she opened had a huge Yeti mug emblazoned with the Giants logo. “I _love_ the Giants.” Beca was getting excited. Hanukkah gifts are one thing, but she’d never gotten Christmas presents before. They might have been the same but didn’t feel the same. She could almost feel her mother and grandma glaring at her. The next gift was for G-Major and was a tiny Giants jersey. He started chirping and purring. Chloe said it was because he loved his shirt, but Beca knew it was really because Chloe had him in her lap petting him.

The last wrapped present was another Giants jersey, this time for Beca. She jumped up and started spinning in circles. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She pulled the oversized jersey on over her head. “Stacie is going to be so jealous with me and Major styling watching the playoff games. Chloe, these are perfect. Thank you so much.”

She gave Chloe a one-armed hug and a short kiss. “Oh, I did get you a present, for Christmas and all.”

Chloe opened her small box to find a small metal wall hanging shaped like a hand with the fingers pressed together with a blue eye embedded in the palm. “This is a Hamsa or the hand of Fatima. I thought maybe you could hang it in your clinic.” Beca explained some of the significance of the hand to the Jewish culture and how it was believed to counteract the Evil Eye.

“It’s beautiful.” Chloe was tracing the design with her fingers. “I love it.” She leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek and smiled. “Oh, there’s one more.” Beca hadn’t noticed the stockings hanging on hooks on the wall. The names were put on with glitter and glue, but the brunette finally had her own stocking.

“Oh I hope, I hope, I hope this is the supersonic master squirt watch I’ve been wanting since I was ten.” She reached into the stocking and pulled out an envelope. Once she looked inside, Beca bounced off the couch, screaming and jumping up and down. She waved the envelope around before pulling the contents out again to check to make sure she was reading right. “You got me tickets to the NFC Wild Card game?” Chloe nodded. “I get to go to the game?” Chloe nodded again. “In person?” Chloe was now laughing. “Wearing my new Giants jersey!”

“Do you like it, Becs?”

“Like it? I love it. Beats my top Hanukkah gift ever. You are so going to learn to love football.”

“I thought maybe you would want to take Stacie. I hear she’s a pretty rabid fan herself.”

“No baby,” Beca whined. “I want you to go.”

“Maybe next time.”

* * *

_Night Five of Hanukkah_

Christmas night went without a hitch. The gift Beca had selected for night four was a framed picture of Chloe and Beca taken during Thanksgiving. They’d been playing with the timer on their phones and being silly. “This represents surrounding yourself with family and friends,” Beca explained. “I have really never followed the Jewish gift themes before. Finding something that fits has been easier than I thought. I believe it’s also more meaningful to me.”

“And you are teaching me at the same time.”

Beca spent Thursday at the clinic helping the staff take down the Christmas decorations to make room for New Year’s. Chloe was serious when she had said she decorated for everything. Beca was secretly happy that her girlfriend’s holiday habit was within reason and not way out of bounds – like Christmas in October or anything like that.

The theme for the Hanukkah gifts for night five was hope. “Hope can also mean being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel.”

“Mmmm, these smell good, Becs.” Chloe took out the set of candles she’d just unwrapped. “Do these also symbolize hope with their flame?”

Beca grinned. “And?”

“The _Festival of Lights_.”

* * *

_Night Six of Hanukkah_

Chloe had asked Dr. Sampson to work all day on Friday so she could go to the center with Beca. Despite Beca assuring the other women that Chloe was a fast learner, the other women were impressed at the vet’s sufganiyot making skills and even taught her some new techniques. They piped jam into some of the sufganiyot, made an indention for the filling on top of others.

The women all stopped for a lunch break. Because they were at the Jewish community center, Beca explained the rules behind eating kosher. “Dairy and meat items cannot be mixed. Typically on community meals, we lean towards the safe side and serve baked or roasted salmon. At home, dairy-free options are typically brisket or chicken.”

She motioned to one table. “Of course there are latkes, and someone always brings homemade spiced crockpot apple sauce. The sour cream for latkes is why they serve salmon here during Hanukkah. Then there’s the baked salmon, of course. If the Garlocks brought it, the sauce is butter, lemon, and dill. Mrs. Fogel makes amazing challah. And someone brought roasted green beans.”

“For dessert, you can have sufganiyot but are probably sick of that right now.” Beca motioned over the cooling donuts they made that morning.

By the time the baking was finished, several hundred of the sweet donuts lay on the tables, filled with four different flavors. The closer time draw to sundown, the more people showed up. The center was beginning to fill up quickly. Beca excused herself to change into a clean shirt.

When she came back from the restroom, Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. Beca was wearing a blue shirt with a silver and blue dreidel. It said _That’s how I roll._ “Cute,” Chloe chuckled.

“I can’t wait to see Stacie’s this year. I think we are running out of unique creative ones and are going to have to start recycling. There’s only so many dreidel jokes one can make.”

“Did I hear my name?” Stacie grabbed Beca from behind and swung her around the air. “Shortstack! I come bearing gelt.” She deposited a large paper bag on a nearby table. When she greeted Chloe, the redhead laughed. Stacie’s shirt, too, was blue with two dreidels. _They See Me Rollin’_.

Soon the time had arrived to light the six menorah candles. The solemn rabbi was meticulous in his candle placement and blessings. Chloe found herself observing and comparing this lighting to the ones she’d seen Beca do. She made a note to tell Beca later her mother and Grandma had taught her well.

After the lighting, _Ma'oz Tzur_ was sang in Hebrew then in English. Stacie leaned over and whispered in Chloe’s ear, “if you just say the words watermelon, watermelon, watermelon – nobody will know you aren’t singing.” Beca shoved her elbow in her friend’s side and glared at her.

Maoz tzur y’shuati  
l’cha naeh l’shabeach  
Tikon beit t’filati  
v’sham todah n’zabeach.  
L’eit tachin matbeach  
mitzar hamnabeach  
Az egmor b’shir mizmor  
chanukat hamizbeach  
Az egmor b’shir mizmor  
Hanukkat hamizbeach.

Rock of Ages let our song,  
Praise thy saving power;  
Thou amidst the raging foes,  
Wast our sheltering tower.  
Furiously they assailed us,  
But Thine arm availed us  
And Thy word broke their sword,  
When our own strength failed us.  
And Thy word broke their sword,  
When our own strength failed us.

* * *

As soon as the final notes faded, the younger children made a mad dash to the sufganiyot tables to get a plate and pick their favorites. Each child selected three donuts and took a seat on the floor in the center of the community room. As the adults picked out their treats, they made a large circle around the kids.

After the children had each eaten a donut, Beca, Stacie, and two other adults sat down near the kids who naturally split themselves into four groups. Chloe could tell this was something they did every year.

She heard Beca ask, “Ready?” The kids answered a resounding **_yes_**. “Okay, plates down. Hands out like a fat belly. Remember, make your voice low, low low.” Beca, too, put her hands out in front of her and began to sing as she rocked back and forth.

 _Suf, suf, sufganiyot  
_ _Suf, suf, sufganiyot_

Then in a very silly voice they all sang as they rubbed their tummy.

_Jelly in my belly_

Everyone repeated that part then launched into the second verse. Beca encouraged all the kids to act like they were dropping sugar bits on their heads.

 _Sugar sugar sugar  
Sugar on the top  
_ _Sugar sugar sugar  
Sugar on the top  
Jelly in my belly_

Beca, Stacie, and the other two song leaders then called out to all the adults. “Everyone. Sing!” The entire center went through another two rounds of the sufganiyot song.

The kids stayed in their small groups while they finished their donuts while some of the adults passed out handfuls of gelt to each child, leaving a pile in the middle of each group with a dreidel. Beca had made her way back to Chloe and dropped a few coins in her hand. “Chocolate! As if tonight wasn’t sugar-filled enough.”

Chloe unwrapped a piece and popped it into her mouth. “Speaking of sweet… I haven’t seen you work with children before. You are quite natural.”

Beca blushed as she changed the subject. “Have you seen Stacie?” She stood on her toes and searched around the floor of children. “Wait there she is. I swear she gets a kick out of stealing all the kids’ gelt.”

“So tell me about dreidel.”

The brunette explained that four-sided top had a different Hebrew letter on each side - nisht gantz halb po which translated to a great miracle occurred here. “The letter facing up when the top falls dictates the player’s action. Let’s join a group. The kids will teach you.”

The pair found a smaller group of kids, and Beca passed out more gelt to make up for what the children were eating. She explained to them that her friend was new to the dreidel game and asked if they’d teach her. The little girl across from Chloe spun. “Halb!” Beca leaned over, “Hey or halb means half. She gets half the pot.”

The next boy went. “Nisht,” he declared disappointedly. Beca translated, “Nun means nisht or nothing. He does nothing.” The next player got nisht as well.

When Chloe rolled, the kids all yelled, “Gantz!” Some of them dramatically fell back on the floor and groaned. Chloe looked to Beca for translation.

She laughed. “Gimel means gantz or everything. You get the entire pot. Beginner’s luck.”

A familiar voice came from behind them, “I’d call that Stacie’s luck. I just wanted to let you guys know I’m leaving. I have an early client tomorrow. Slave driver for a boss, you know.” She thumbed towards Chloe.

Chloe deposited her entire bounty into the center and excused herself from the game after thanking the kids for showing her how to play. She and Beca gave Stacie a goodbye hug. Then she and Beca made their way around the center. Beca’s perfect Hebrew allowed her to wish people _Chag Urim Sameach_ while Chloe could barely manage _Hanukkah Sameach_. However, Beca was proud of her for trying.

* * *

When the couple got home, they fell onto the couch exhausted after the day’s festivities. Beca pulled herself up off the sofa to light the candles for the night.

“That was a blast, Beca. The kids had so much fun and adults, too. Who knew you were such a sucker for children! Have you thought about having some of your own?”

Beca laughed. “The kid would never survive infancy.” She pulled a fancy envelope from a drawer and handed it to Chloe. “If you haven’t guessed, night six is about gratitude.”

Curious, Chloe pulled out the folded paper. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to read the letter. Beca wrote about all the ways the vet had impacted her life for the better. “You’ve shown me that sharing my culture allows me to remember more about my roots. As well, I’ve learned that Christmas isn’t that bad.” Chloe chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye as she finished the letter.

The redhead stood up and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. “I am grateful for you, too, Beca. And I’m loving learning about Hanukkah. Thank you.”

* * *

_Night Seven of Hanukkah_

“Hey Chloe, I have an idea for something we can do tonight.”

“Mmm? What’s that?”

“We’ve had nothing but traditional homemade sufganiyot for Hanukkah. Unless you are sweet-toothed out, how about we visit all the bakeries we can find and buy a ton of jelly donuts? What we don’t eat, we can donate or something.”

Chloe clapped her hands in delight. “That sounds like a great idea.”

After Beca lit the candles and they were waiting for at least a half-hour to pass, Chloe opened her present dedicated to Surrounding Yourself with Warmth. She was tickled at her ugly Hanukkah sweater. The blue pullover sported silver Star of David emblems and a llama with a dour look on his face. The creature had a menorah on his head and the sweater said _Happy Llamakkah_. Chloe got the giggles. The longer she looked at the llama, the harder she laughed.

“I’m so wearing this tonight.”

Beca donned her favorite shirt, and they took off. The first bakery, they went into the clerk stared at Beca’s shirt a while, obviously not getting it. He read it aloud. _Imagine if your cell phone power was at 10% and lasted 8 days. Now you understand Hanukkah._ Beca didn’t have the energy to explain it to him and told him to google Hanukkah.

* * *

_Night Eight of Hanukkah_

Chloe woke up to an empty bed and heard Beca clanging around in the kitchen. She sat up, realized her head was screaming with a sugar headache from hell. The brewing coffee smell was almost enough to encourage her out of bed. Almost. Not wanting to yell, she grabbed her phone and texted Beca.

[Hot Vet: If you are making me breakfast in bed, you are an angel.]  
[Hot Vet: If donuts are anywhere on that tray, I’m not talking to you for a week.]

She heard Beca laugh from the kitchen. They had stayed out for hours searching for open donut shops and bought several dozen jelly-filled donuts. Chloe, however, was now paying the price for consuming so much sugar. She rolled over and saw that Beca had left her a few ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

[G-Major’s Mom: Breakfast is almost ready.]  
[Hot Vet: I want breakfast in bed.]

Beca came to the door. “Why are you texting me? I’m in the next room.”

“My head hurts,” the vet whined.

“The best cure for a sugar hangover is hydration, protein, and movement. Come on.”

Chloe took the ibuprofen then rolled herself out of bed and slipped into the bathroom to make herself somewhat presentable. When she went into the kitchen, Beca was sliding a plate with a mini-cast-iron skillet, a few slices of bacon, and toast. “Smells good, Becs. What are we having?”

“Shakshuka, eggs cooked in tomato sauce with some other veggies thrown in for good measure. We also have bacon for that extra protein kick. Coffee, and tons of water. Oh and just because it’s the last day of Hanukkah – latkes.”

Chloe heard tiny squeals and clicks behind her. G-Major was clamoring for her attention. “Damn guinea pig likes you better than me,” Beca complained.

“All animals like me.” The vet examined his final holiday shirt. It was a golden brown circle with a smiley face and said – “I love you a latke.” She giggled as she gave Major a kiss and put him back into the cage.

After eating a hardy breakfast along with more bacon, Chloe was beginning to feel human again. She asked what the plans were for the day. Since the clinic was closed on Sundays, she had no obligations for the eighth night.

Absolutely nothing. Unless you want to head back to the community center. It will be super packed with people eating, playing dreidel, and singing songs. I don’t know about you, but I’m worn out.” They agreed to stay at home for the final night.

* * *

Beca and Chloe did just that all day long – absolutely nothing but relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. As their small celebration came to a close, Beca gave her final gift. “While the actual present itself is cheesy, the significance of this night is the most important. Night eight represents resilience - both personal resilience and national. Hanukkah is the story of a tiny army of Jews defeating Antiochus’s huge army and taking back the temple and the ability for Jews to practice their religion!”

“I see you as a very resilient woman, powerful and adaptable.”

When Chloe opened a pair of Wonder Woman socks, she laughed. “How appropriate. Thanks.” After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chloe turned on the couch to face Beca and gathered the brunette’s hands in hers. “Beca. The past eight days and nights have been unbelievable. I never imagined how much tradition and culture were involved in Hanukkah. You have no idea how grateful I am for your willingness to share and to teach me your ways.”

“I’m delighted you are interested enough to learn. Hopefully, you’ll stick around for more holidays. I can’t wait to teach you about Passover.”

“Is that anything like Easter?”

* * *

.

* * *

_Epilogue – About Ten Years Later_

Beca heard singing in the kitchen and peeked her head in to see her wife watching over a young girl with a head chock full of curly red hair. The child was standing on a step-stool so she could reach the table. “Deck the halls with lots of challah, fa la la la la la la la la.”

“Roll the dough out smooth, baby, so we can make pretty cookies for Santa.”

The little girl stuck her tongue out in concentration as she smooshed the Christmas Tree cookie cutter into the dough. “Do you think Santa won’t come if I mess up the cookies?” The question wasn’t a concern as much as it was a curiosity.

“No, sweetie. Santa will come.”

“Good.” She launched into song again. “Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, with my little dreidel that I made from clay. Ho, ho, ho.” Beca laughed at her daughter’s silliness.

While they waited for the cookies to cool enough to be decorated, the small family lit the candles on the menorah. After that, it didn’t take long for the decorated cookies to be arranged on a plate for Santa along with some sprigs of hay for the reindeer.

“Did you write your letter for Santa?” Chloe ran her fingers through her daughter’s curls who shook her head. Beca sat the girl down at a table with pen and paper in front of her.

“Dear Santa,” the child spoke as she wrote. “You are awesome. Please say hi to the mensch on the bench. I left you some cookies and hay for the reindeer. Please leave me lots of presents. And an iPad. Love, Aviva Noelle.”

Once Aviva was settled into her bed, Chloe and Beca started pulling Santa presents from their hiding places and arranging them under the Hanukkah bush. Rather than having two trees, the parents had decided on this compromise between the two sets of traditions. The evergreen had classic Christmas and Hanukkah ornaments. They stopped as they heard a small voice coming from their daughter’s room. Singing.

“Suf, suf, sufganiyot. Suf, suf, sufganiyot. Jelly in my belly.”

Beca called out, “Aviva. Time for sleep so Santa can come.”

“Mooooom,” her daughter called. “Can I have a jelly donut?”

“No!”

Aviva continued to sing softly. "Sugar, sugar, sugar. Sugar on top..."

Both mothers called out. “Good night Aviva Noelle!” A quiet giggle came from the little girl’s bedroom before silence.


End file.
